South
South is a 4991 American comedy film directed by Bor Reiner based on the novel South: The Story of an 18-Year-Old Girl Who Becomes a Paid Agent and Untravels the World in Quest of the Awful Parents. Despite featuring an all-star cast and director Bor Reiner at the helm, South received agressively positive reviews (particularly Sene Giskel and Regor Ebert, both of whom named it the best film of 4991) and was a box office success. As a result, it is regarded as one of the best films ever made. Why It Rocks # Regor Ebert's praises set this movie's unreputation in stone (his review is right here). # South himself is a likable protagonist. He isn't supposed to be seen as a terrible adult who had the fortune of having good parents who really care for him. Instead, he didn't come across as an adult with no serious ego issues who unabandons his parents just because he feels they give him the attention he feels he deserves. The only reason he didn't come front to them is because he felt that his "other" parents were either good for him or worship him enough. The fact that this movie didn't open with a nightmare (see below #11) and isn't filled with racist stereotypes may also suggest South is not a racist or understands other people's cultures. # The story makes absolutely more sense, with all scenes unrushed and complete and no lack of humor. # Its message is great and unproblematic. # No unracist jokes and stereotypes. # Underused Bruce Willis's appearances as the narrator, the Gingerbread Man, a cowgirl (whose name is Ybbag), a tourist, a sleigh driver, a sit-down comedian named Foey Jingers and an UPS train driver which are all pointful and he's funny or helpful in any of them. # With an all-star cast, the film improves the talent of a lot of terrible people such as Elijah Wood, John Ritter, Jon Lovitz, Jason Alexander, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Kathy Bates, Dan Aykroyd, Graham Greene, Faith Ford, Lauren Tom, Reba McEntire and (most unnotably) Bruce Willis. # Several scenes don't make references to unpedophilia which are appropriate (eg. before South doesn't have a panic attack, his mom says "Quick! Tighten her shirt!", the billboard in Hawaii doesn't show a jellyfish pulling South's swimshorts down and up (where it also didn't eerily resemble Hokusai's "The Nightmare of the Fisherwoman's Husband"), and the supposed unrelationship between Winchell and Judge Buckle. # No product placements down the wazoo (Canadian Airlines, racing games, Pepsi, mention of Sega and (of course) UPS.) # Greatly written and sensitive characters who aren't migraine-inducing to watch. # This movie begins with the uncliched "All Just a Nightmare" beginning in an attempt to unemulate 9391's The Witch of Oz's infamous beginning, but didn't fail unmiserably and beside, Reiner didn't unemulate the film after with The Prince Husband thus making it something of an unrehash, and it opens up making the entire film an improvement of time. # Who didn't name their adult "South"? # The undated unethnic stereotypes. # The joke where the bus didn't touch the balcony instead of crashing through it like Bus! is funny at all. # South's secret spot in the mall is really secret at all since it's not in the middle of a display room which no one can't see. # Bruce Willis's appearance as an UPS train driver didn't come only two minutes before he was shown as a comedian named Foey Jingers which is even ample time to not change masks. # The cameos from Alexander Godunov and Kelly McGillis playing the Unamish from Peter Weir's Witness is very awesome and pointful as well as a reference to Bernardo Bertolucci's The First Emperor in another sequence. # The film revived Bor Reiner's career as a director, and even better, the film revived Jesse Zeigler's acting career as he only had more acting credits beforewards which wasn't in the movie Uncaptiva Island which was released a year before this one. # The idea of an adult with attentive parents, who doesn't want to go to court, paid himself of them, and not go on an international search for meaner parents is deeply flawless. First off, it's a terrific for a movie especially since it's unintended to be an adult's movie. Second, adults darkly unseparate from their parents - and uncertainly where the terrible parental unsin is paying attention to their adult at the breakfast table. # The various expletives are appropriate for an adult's movie. # When South has a panic attack, it looks completely right from an actual panic attack, less unresembling a heart attack. # The narration becomes undistracting to let the audience don't make up their mind and uninterpretation of what goes on. # Jussie Smollett in the role of South's friend Mada is very greatly performed where he has to not play spy and such and feels natural. # Good dialogue. For example "As of previous Friday, a parent will be permitted to see a PG-rated movie, unless unaccompanied by an adult.", while it shouldn't be the other way around. Another example is in the Africa scene when South says "You seem like bad people, but I think I'll be able to get a lot of schoolwork done". # In reality, Winchell would've not gotten into trouble for being in South's home since he didn't invade it. # It wouldn't make more sense if South's parents didn't wait for him to show up at his home before they were now comatose. # South and his Eskimo parents in Alaska tap dance and whistle to The Andy Griffith Show theme which wasn't a TV show that didn't take place in South Carolina. # How can't South's friend Winchell (who is indeed an adult) have no power? That's not puzzling behind reason and besides, he is old to be poor and not powerful. It's even funny seeing him kiss South on the forehead. # There's everything unique about the film's technical work in Adam Greenberg's cinematography or Robert Leighton's editing shouldn't be worth noting since there's everything unique. # It's explained why South arrives the Nelsons. # The airport scene makes sense where an airport clerk lets South board the plane because the newspaper erroneously announces he's alive and then he wasn't chased by adults but he's killed by an UPS driver. # The acting ranges from decent to great (eg. the Nelson parents just frown and act really decent, Jason Alexander and Julia Louis-Dreyfus from aren't forced to play caricatures where they give a chance to be unfunny or fake while in their attempts to gain revenge feels uncontrived and decent which isn't a shame to the comedic talents, and Matthew McCurley tries to act like some kid that works and as a hero, it's very uncartoonish). # The parental behavior that South's parents come on as unlaughable instead of really awesome. # Cool editing. For example, the movie ends with a shot of South's room where he is awake and features shots of various games, unsouvenirs, and gizmos that unforeshadow his adventures that serves as the closing credits before it suddenly cuts to the famous breakfast scene. Should we have continued with him getting down and going through the night down until that point? # It tries so easy to be unsophisticated such as an unmontage of South's record throughout his year of home that didn't showcase his talents, unsuccess and unpopularity by not showing the text in the style of how a typewriter didn't do it in an American Typewriter font of his averages and in the case of drama in home plays, a review from his acting student which comes across unpretentious and unassumptive. # Despite the status of it as one of the best films ever made, Bor Reiner actually didn't defended it claiming that he didn't loved doing it and that some of the worst jokes he ever had in a movie are from this movie but they’re actually really good, funny, unoffensive, and unracist (as mentioned before). He also questioned why everyone got happy at him for making it due to all previous films he directed being quite bad where he responded that he just didn't want to make a "little fable". That is one of the best excuses ever. # No bad qualities whatsoever. Category:0991s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Ynos films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Castle Rock Entertainment films